


The Aftermath of a Blackmail Confession

by Thorny



Series: Blackmail can lead to Liking, and Liking can lead to Love... [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cussing, Deepthroating, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sensitive Elf Ears, Shower Sex, Very little of the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny/pseuds/Thorny
Summary: The Aftermath of Robbie's confession at the end of Blackmail Favors.  Robbie/Sportacus-centric mostly sexual relationship exploration.Highly recommended to read Part 1 of this series if you care about the established "canon".  Enjoy!





	1. The Poor Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Pull up a chair, turn out the lights, and enjoy the sexy aftermath of Blackmail Favors.
> 
> Each chapter will be more or less a single standing episode of my established Robbie Rotten/Sportacus relationship. Chapter One has a brief summary of Part 1 for those of you wanting to skip straight to the juicy parts. Most of these chapters will have explicit content.

It was a beautiful early autumn morning and Robbie Rotten found himself willingly outside, sitting on a bench in the light shade of the fruit tree in the park, _before_ noon. His life had taken a weird, but pleasant, turn. He was still the standing “villain” of Lazytown and advocate of all things unhealthy and lazy. He took a lot of pride in keeping that title, and that would never change.  
What had changed, however, was his rivalry with the “hero” of Lazytown who advocated inhuman amounts of healthy food and activity. Who just so happened to currently be the villain’s boyfriend. And that was a phrase Robbie was still getting used to using for the flippity floppity blue kangaroo that was Sportacus.  
Just a month ago, they had been business as usual. Less than a week ago, Robbie had nearly managed to resign himself to never ever _ever_ telling Sportadoofus anything regarding the villain’s feelings. Then the brats got involved. Then Sportaflop had kissed him.

And now, here they were. Boyfriends. Well, at least the brats called them that. Robbie felt that he and Sport were a little too adult for such a childish term, but really, what _else_ did they call each other?  
Speaking of the blue menace… Robbie shook his head to clear his musings and focused back on the game of baseball everyone else was playing in the park. Sportacus had yet to try to insist the taller, lanky man physically join in anything, and Robbie was very, very grateful. He contributed in his own way, anyway.  
His reprogrammed robotic mutt was running outfield, zipping back and forth with happy little mechanical barks in the hopes of the ball being hit to it. Robbie rolled his eyes at Trouble’s enthusiasm. Sportacus stepped up to bat, leisurely rolling his shoulders while Trixie wound up to pitch. Robbie would be lying if he said his gaze wasn’t squarely on the elf’s back where those muscles rippled under his blue, emblazoned vest. Trixie pitched, the hero swung, and off went the ball like a shot. Trouble was after it with a screech of its wheels. Robbie snorted.  
“Whoops! Guess I hit it a bit too hard,” Sportacus chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with a bemused grin.  
“Ya think?” Trixie pretended to sound annoyed, but the pigtailed girl was fighting with a smirk. The hero shrugged and set the bat down before backflipping over the low park wall to land near Robbie’s bench. That was another thing the villain had noticed. Sportacus always made sure the dark haired man saw his approach now that they were… dating. He wasn’t sure why, but he supposed he appreciated the lack of being startled out of his skin.  
“Hey, you,” The elf greeted, stopping just shy of looming over Robbie with a playful smile. The villain sneered up at the other.  
“What do you want, Sportaflip?”  
“I could name a few things,” Sportacus dropped his voice, smile turning a bit more than playful as he leaned down, boxing Robbie in with his arms on either side of the bench’s back. The villain shuddered as the hero stopped a few inches away.  
“Oh?” Robbie swallowed.  
“How about a kiss?” Sportacus murmured questioningly. The villain would have let out an amused snort as the elf flipped between overtly forward and consummate gentleman, but he was a little distracted by the faint scent of apples and the warmth the other was radiating. He settled on a nod.  
Sportacus closed the distance and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. For all of the hero’s hard lines and muscles, he was surprisingly soft when it came to kissing. His silly moustache tickled too, but Robbie didn’t mind in the slightest.  
They reluctantly broke apart when they heard Trouble barking as it returned triumphantly with the baseball. Sportacus pecked a kiss to the villain’s nose with a smile before straightening up.  
“It's almost noon. Did you want to stay uptop? Or would you rather… your place?” The hero was damned adorable when he got bashful. Robbie tilted his head.  
“I couldn’t possibly know what you mean by that,” The villain played clueless with a smirk. Sportacus rolled his eyes.  
“Robbie.”  
“What? You’re too easy to tease,” Robbie’s smirk grew when the elf flushed pink. He finally let the hero off the hook with a dismissive wave of his hand, “Fine, fine. Bring some of whatever rabbit food you’ll eat to my lair.”  
Sportacus’ smile was nearly blinding. 

After sending the kids off with Trouble to get their own lunch after playing all morning, Robbie and Sportacus descended into the villain’s underground lair. The dark haired man still found it obnoxious that the hero somehow always landed on his feet while Robbie was usually scrambling. It was _his_ house, damnit.  
“You know, I don’t think I’ve seen any other furniture in here except your orange chair and the one stool,” Sportacus mused as he pulled out an apple from wherever he’d squirreled the fruit away for the trip down the chute.  
“That’s because I don’t have anything,” Robbie quipped back, stalking over to his kitchenette and pulling open the door of his fridge to find something worth eating. He glanced back at the elf’s silence to catch the incredulous look the hero was gaping at him with. The villain shrugged.  
“Until recently, I was very much alone down here, remember?”  
“Yes, but - surely a table?”  
Robbie pointed at the side table by his armchair.  
“A bed?”  
“You’ve seen me sleeping in the chair, Sport,” Robbie was more amused by this than annoyed. He could tell Sportacus was truly trying to grasp the concept and he could give the adorable elf a little bit of a break.  
“...I can’t believe I never noticed,” the hero finally murmured. Robbie snorted as he snagged something non-sugary and shut the fridge to fish in the mismatched drawers for a spoon.  
“Not like you were doing any real exploration down here,” the villain teased, gesturing to the easily missed narrow hallway clogged with various old projects which led to the other half of his lair and the storage for most of his previous villainous schemes. Sportacus sighed.  
“You make it sound a little too normal to be lacking basic furniture, Robbie.”  
“Is anything normal about either of us? You live in an airship,” the villain sneered, brow raised. He dropped into his favorite - and only - fuzzy orange armchair without remorse for leaving the blue elf to stand. Sportacus took a bite out of his apple, looking pensive for a beat before smirking. Robbie abruptly yelped as the hero dropped into his lap with a cheekily little smile, continuing to eat his apple like he wasn’t nonchalantly draped over the villain’s thigh. The taller man felt his cheeks heat up as he avoided the hero’s sideways glance.  
“Where else did you think I was going to sit?” The elf chuckled. Robbie couldn’t believe this blue kangaroo had such a devious streak in him. He muttered something about blasted cheeky elves under his breath. Sportacus snorted, setting his finished apple core behind him on the side table. He didn’t get up, however.  
“Robbie,” the hero started, catching the villain’s eye, “May I kiss you?”  
“Why do you always ask? Yes, sure, whatever!” Robbie sneered, still scarlet. Sportacus rolled his eyes but took the mostly positive reaction as a yes, leaning in to catch Robbie’s lips in a gentle kiss. The villain almost instantly softened, dropping his own finished lunch somewhere in the vicinity of the table. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, hovering vaguely around the chair’s arms. Sportacus shifted on his impromptu seat, sliding a knee to frame Robbie’s thighs to end up loosely straddling the other male. He broke the kiss with a soft sigh and laid his forehead against the villain’s.  
“I ask because you still flinch when I touch you unexpectedly. I want to make sure you’re okay when I do things, Robbie.”  
He did? Robbie hadn’t noticed, but that would explain Sportacus’ lack of dropping in from behind lately. He swallowed thickly when he realized the hero had shifted positions. The elf noticed his deepening blush and grinned.  
“You’re also not sure about touching me back,” the hero correctly observed. He gently took Robbie by the wrist and guided his hand to the elf’s side; neutral territory. Robbie still ducked his head and coughed nervously, feeling his fingers slide against the smooth fabric. He felt the muscles flex under his hand as Sportacus brought his arms up to rest them on the back of the armchair.  
“Do you want to try something?” the elf adorably nibbled on his own lip. Robbie suddenly really wanted to kiss those lips. But the hero had asked him a question and it was rude to ignore your boyfriend.  
“Hm? Like what?”  
“I want you to touch me. Anywhere. I’ll keep my hands right up here, unless you want me to move. Can you do that for me?”  
Robbie felt his mouth go bone dry. He had a lap full of handsome elf and said hero wanted the villain to touch him… anywhere?  
“Uh,” Robbie started, eloquently. He absently wet his lips as he slowly reached his other hand up to tug experimentally at Sportacus’ hat. When he got a smile and a nod in return, the villain pulled the hero’s headgear off and draped the goggles and hat over the arm of the chair. This close, Robbie could really see the finely tapered tips of the elf’s ears peeking out from dirty blonde curls. Well, the hero had said anywhere.  
Robbie ran his fingers through the soft curls, earning a quiet sound from Sportacus as the elf’s eyes fluttered closed.  
“Hah, been awhile since someone else has done that,” he murmured softly, leaning into the villain’s strokes. Robbie smirked as he slid his strokes to the side and thoroughly enjoyed watching Sportacus tilt his head to follow. The villain brought his other hand up and tentatively ran his thumb along the shell of the elf’s ear.  
Robbie jerked his hand away when the hero’s breath hitched and his eyes snapped open, letting out a slow hiss between clenched teeth as the elf exhaled.  
“Shit, sorry, did that hurt?” Robbie quickly apologised, stilling and flicking his gaze over the other’s face frantically. Sportacus blinked slowly before his lips curled into a pleased smile.  
“N-no. No, it didn’t hurt,” He managed after a beat, breath still a little labored, “In fact, that felt very… good.”  
Robbie cocked a brow, disbelieving at first. He slowly raised his hand back up to gently trace the elf’s ear again. This time, that was definitely a choked moan escaping his boyfriend. Robbie blushed.  
“Really sensitive, then,” the villain half-asked, not giving Sportacus time to reply as he flicked the pad his thumb over the very tip. He could feel Sportacus’ entire body tense, watching the hero’s arm muscles ripple out of the corner of his eye.  
“Y-yes,” the elf whined, shuddering. The villain guided Sportacus forward with a hand to the back of his neck, dragging the hero into a kiss. He met no resistance. Robbie then let both hands cup Sportacus’ head and carefully slid both thumbs along the outside shell of both the elf’s ears. The response was immediate. Sportacus jerked forward, moaning against Robbie’s mouth and the villain could hear the fabric of his chair groan as the hero’s grip tightened considerably. The dark haired man took advantage of the parted lips and slipped Sportacus some tongue.  
“Haah, mn… mercy,” the hero groaned as he broke the deepened kiss for a breath, dropping his head to Robbie’s shoulder. The villain chuckled, releasing Sportacus’ ears reluctantly before resting both hands on the elf’s back, loosely holding the other male.  
“Too much?” Robbie whispered, somewhat apologetic. Sportacus laughed breathlessly.  
“Unless you want to go further than just this, yeah.”  
Robbie tilted his head with furrowed brows, confused until he realized that wasn’t the hero’s thigh digging into his stomach.  
“Oh, uh - you could’ve _said_ something,” the villain tried to articulate while blushing furiously. Sportacus slowly drew back, settling on Robbie’s knees so he wasn’t pressed quite so close. The villain couldn’t help but glance down, too curious not to. He got a glimpse of tented blue athletic pants before Sportacus tipped his head back up with two gentle fingers under the villain’s chin.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. I gave you permission to touch,” the hero still sounded strained, a light flush across his cheeks as he forcibly calmed his breathing.  
“What if... I want to worry about it?” Robbie murmured, cocking a brow. The villain felt a harsh breath against his skin as Sportacus shot him a searching look. Robbie let one hand drop from the elf’s back to his hip, rubbing his thumb playfully along the hem of the hero’s pants. He tried to look more confident than he felt, feeling somewhat responsible for leaving the other in this state. And definitely not because Robbie kinda wanted to hear more obscene noises escape the elf.  
“Are you sure, Robbie?” Sportacus asked, wanting to make damn sure he wasn’t pushing the touch-adverse man too far. The villain nodded with a smirk before slipping his long fingers under the spandex to brush against the hero’s pert ass. Sportacus hissed softly, tentatively offering an encouraging smile before returning his hands to the chair’s backing.  
“Hey, com’ere,” Robbie pressed his non-exploring hand to the middle of Sportacus’ back. The elf obliged and leaned back down for another kiss. This one started slow, but Robbie slid his other hand further inside to grab a handful of cheek and the hero groaned. Both took the opening to deepen the kiss; their second proper, non-chaste one so far.  
Robbie was starting to feel very warm between his fluffy chair and the lapful of muscular elf, realizing he was getting excited in more ways than one.  
“Sport,” he murmured as he broke the kiss briefly, “Y-you can touch too, ya know.”  
He’d half expected the hero to immediately return his somewhat cruel, if unintentional, earlier teasing; however Sportacus simply brought one hand down to shakily run it through the villain’s hair, mussing his pompadour. His other hand slid down the fabric of the chair to rest on Robbie’s shoulder for support.  
“Ah, where?” He asked, a bit breathless. Robbie rolled his eyes and gave the elf a retaliatory pinch to his ass at that, sneering as the hero choked, wide eyed.  
“Anywhere and quit asking,” he groused playfully. Sportacus snorted softly, leaning in to nuzzle against the villain’s cheek and jaw. Robbie twitched from the slightly ticklish moustache, but didn’t stop the other. The dark haired man dragged his hand from the hero’s back to grip Sport’s hip, slipping his fingers underneath the vest and shirt while his other hand kneaded at the elf’s backside.  
Robbie jumped slightly as he suddenly felt a wet heat at his ear, realizing the cheeky hero was tonguing his earlobe. _Oh._ That felt nice. His prize momentarily forgotten, the villain tilted his head to the side to give Sport more room. He felt more than he heard the chuckle as the elf gently tugged the flesh with his teeth. Robbie startled himself with his own soft moan. Not to be outdone, the villain retrieved both of his hands so he could blindly fumble at the clasp under Sportacus’ crystal, intent on getting the hero out of his clothes. What he was going to do with said unclothed elf would be future Robbie’s problem.  
“Hey, let me,” Sportacus gently instructed, pulling back and bringing a hand down to still Robbie’s. The hero deftly shrugged out of his vest, carefully keeping the crystal upright as he draped it over the elaborate phone on the side table. Robbie snuck both hands under the other’s shirt while he did that, earning another breathless chuckle.  
“Not fair,” Sport whined, grinning down at the villain.  
“Villain,” Robbie sneered back. He slid his fingers along the hard muscles, intrigued by the rippling as the hero shifted and chuckled. Sportacus, not about to be behind on this train, managed to divest the dark haired man of his own vest and unbuckled the high belt so he could tug the villain’s navy turtleneck free.  
“Robbie, sit up for me?”  
Well, he asked so nicely. Robbie obliged, having to remove his hands so Sport could get his shirt off, tossing it over the back of the chair. The villain was flushed all the way down his pale chest and the hero couldn’t help but trace it with a warm palm down from the man’s shoulder to his sternum. Robbie swallowed thickly, tentatively meeting those half-lidded blue eyes to see a whole lot of desire swimming in that heated gaze. He couldn’t fathom why, he was skinny and pale and had no idea what he was doing -  
“Robbie,” Sportacus broke his self deprecating thoughts with his roughened voice, “hey, you okay?”  
“Fine, I’m fine,” he grumbled, waving a hand dismissively. The hero caught his hand gently, bringing the appendage to his lips.  
“I. Really. Do. Want. You,” Sport paused between each word to press a kiss to each of Robbie’s knuckles. The villain felt his heart swell.  
“I know,” said his mouth, sneering. The elf snorted, smiling ruefully as he dropped Robbie’s hand so he could grasp the hem of his own shirt with both hands. He tugged it off, tossing it to join the rest on the floor.  
Robbie was distracted by the sight before him. Sportacus was every inch an athletic and fit individual, especially without anything to hide the defined lines and packed muscle on display. Robbie entertained several brief memories of being pressed up against that chest after being caught/rescued by the hero.  
“Earth to Robbie,” Sportacus teased, waving a hand in front of the villain’s face, “There you are. Got lost in thought?”  
“...Maybe,” Robbie muttered. The elf chuckled softly and leaned in, pecking the villain on the nose with a smile.  
“Still okay? We can stop,” Sportacus assured. Robbie narrowed his eyes at the other and pointedly reached down to palm the hero’s still tented pants. The elf jerked forward with a moan, fingers scrabbling and digging into Robbie’s shoulders with the sudden touch. The villain tilted his head to breathe directly on the sensitive pointed ears as he spoke.  
“You just told me you wanted my skinny, pale ass, don’t think I’m letting you run away now, Sport,” he hissed, enjoying the shudder from his boyfriend. The hero couldn’t help but breathlessly laugh again, smiling dumbly.  
“As long as you want this too,” he managed to retort, absently rolling his hips into Robbie’s palm. The villain knew his cheeks were on fire despite his bravado. That wasn’t about to stop him from pressing forward, though.  
“If I recall how this usually works, we still have a few things in the way,” Robbie sneered, pulling his hand away while Sport groaned. The lanky man wriggled his hips, trying to shimmy out of his pinstriped pants without dislodging the elf.  
“We’re also missing a very important item,” Sportacus managed to warn as he readjusted and arched back enough to swipe his own pants just far enough down to free his straining erection with a sigh.  
“But I have an idea,” the hero added, looking down at Robbie to take in the whole pale and lanky picture pinned beneath him. He flushed when he was caught staring and shifted to help Robbie get free of his clothes, not saying a word as he caught a glimpse of purple heart-printed boxers. Sportacus absently licked his lips as he finally got to see Robbie completely revealed, sparing a glance into stormy grey eyes before he let his fingers explore. The villain’s breath hitched as the hero touched and stroked gently, working his way to where Robbie both wanted to be touched the most and didn’t want to acknowledge.  
“You’re grimacing,” the elf murmured, reaching his free hand up to stroke Robbie’s hair soothingly.  
“And you’re stalling,” the villain hissed, arching up against the damnable hero on top of him. Sportacus chuckled. He finally wrapped a hand around the taller man and gave an experimental stroke.  
“Hn - !” Robbie bit his tongue as his body jerked, eyes widening. How in the world did it feel so much better when someone else touched him? He was ruined. This was all the elf’s fault. Not to be outdone, or the only one drooling openly, Robbie slid a hand down to do the same to Sportacus. The hero moaned, apparently less secretly ashamed of the noises he was making as those machinist fingers gripped his need.  
“W-wait, hold on,” Sport managed, sinking down on his knees and gently batting the villain’s hand away, “This will be better.”  
“What could possibly be - !” Robbie’s token protest died in his throat as the elf pressed forward and gripped both of their lengths together in one hand, squeezing gently. The villain choked out a moan as the other slowly started grinding down against him, stroking at the same time.  
Oh.  
Well.  
Robbie was just going to shut up, then. The villain held on to Sportacus’ hips for lack of any truly coherent ideas other than keeping the hero from running off after starting this torturously delicious movement. He whined - actually whined - when Sportacus stopped stroking for just a moment, earning a gentle hush from the elf. Robbie growled and was just about to give Sport a piece of his mind when the hero resumed, his hand moving easier over their erections. Robbie didn’t have the coherency to question it, he just let himself rock his hips into the movements with increasing abandon.  
Sportacus leaned in, taking Robbie’s earlobe hostage again with his teeth, breath hot as he moaned. The villain bit his lip, digging his nails into the elf’s skin as the other swiped his thumb over the head, spreading the beading precum.  
“You look - haah - really good - mn! L-like this,” the hero gasped out, nipping at his boyfriend’s ear. Robbie couldn’t help the heartfelt groan that escaped him at the praise, finding it much too difficult to argue when he could feel a tight heat coiling in his belly.  
Mindlessly, the villain snaked a hand down to wrap around Sport’s, not truly helping, but not hindering either as the pace sped up, trading hot, needy little sounds and quickened breaths. The heat coiled tighter and tighter until they both cried out, spilling nearly at the same time all across their stomachs. The joint sounds of their harsh breathing echoed in the lair for a long moment before Robbie broke the silence.  
“...That was - ”  
“Yeah…”  
“...I think my legs are asleep,” The villain grumbled, reluctantly releasing their softening pricks with a grimace, his fingers uncomfortably sticky. Sportacus laughed softly, dragging himself upright after doing the same with a sigh.  
“More importantly, did you enjoy that?”  
“...Yeah. That was… really good,” Robbie mumbled, ducking his head as his cheeks flushed anew. Sportacus smiled as he tipped the villain’s head up to lay a gentle kiss on his slightly bruised lips. 

“Good.”


	2. The Obligatory Shower Sex Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory shower sex scene. Also, more gratuitous amounts of Explicit Consent.

They were uncomfortably sticky. And still mostly naked. Robbie gave the token lazy protest against doing anything about it, but Sportacus was already bouncing up off the orange chair and Robbie’s lap. He stumbled slightly as he kicked off his boots and pants bunched around them still and Robbie counted it a win that he managed not to laugh at the elf.  
“Com’on, Robbie, you can’t sit there forever,” The hero teased gently, stretching to pop his joints from being in the odd position he’d been in. The villain had to swallow thickly before making his quip thanks to being distracted by rippling tanned muscles.  
“Watch me.”  
“I’ll make it worth your while,” The elf waggled his brows as he dropped his voice. Robbie huffed. It wasn’t fair that Sportacus was so devious for a hero. The elf figured he’d won when no secondary protest came from the dark haired man.  
“Can I safely assume you _do_ have a shower?”  
“Of course, Sportadork, what do you take me for?” Robbie grumbled. He yelped as he was suddenly swept up into the hero’s arms bridal style, and somehow the cheeky elf had divested him of his spats and shoes along the way. He scrambled to wrap an arm around Sportacus’ shoulders with a scowl.  
“I could’ve walked,” the villain snipped.   
“I thought you’d rather be lazy,” Sportacus retorted, raising a brow in question with a smirk. Robbie grumbled under his breath but didn’t exactly argue. He pointed when the hero asked where the bathroom was and secretly enjoyed being carried to one of the semi-hidden doors off the narrow hallway. Sportacus shouldered his way in and hid a grimace at the first room barely having a safe path through the metal odds and ends. Though, he did spot something amidst the spare parts that garnered a snort.  
“What?”  
“You do have a bed,” the elf chuckled, tipping his chin in the direction of a half buried mattress.  
“I cannibalized the metal frame years ago. Guess I forgot that was still in here,” Robbie sniffed, adamantly denying that he had lied, per say, just omitted part of the truth. Sportacus didn’t press. He picked his way across the minefield barefoot and stepped into the lair’s bathroom.

Everything was crafted of metal just like the rest of the lair, except the shower’s glass walls. Sportacus finally let the grumbling villain down and playfully smacked the taller man’s unprotected arse, earning a scowl as Robbie hissed. The hero offered a completely innocent smile in return.  
“Who needs enemies with a boyfriend like you?” the villain groused, rubbing the offended spot as he stalked around the bath.   
“That’s for the pinch,” Sportacus grinned and loosely crossed his arms, comfortable in the buff as he waited patiently for Robbie to fiddle with complicated dials and levers. Honestly, the hero was more than impressed with the villain’s mechanical skills considering he was almost positive this was his handiwork. A hiss and a sputter later, the shower was ready and steaming.  
“There, now get yours over with so I can - Mmph!” Robbie was rudely interrupted by Sportacus soundly kissing him to silence. The taller man melted against the elf’s assault with a soft sound in his throat.  
“Who said we were taking separate showers?” Sportacus murmured as he broke the kiss, slipping his hands around Robbie’s wrists to gently tug the other into the shower with a smirk. The villain gaped, but stumbled forward under the warm spray in a daze. However, the novelty wore off quickly when he remembered this was intended as a single person cubicle.  
“This is ridiculous,” Robbie muttered as they floundered with elbows and hands siding places and much too much chuckling from the elf. Sportacus finally stopped the villain with a firm grip, gently rearranging them so they were both comfortably under the spray despite his boyfriend’s grousing on the whole subject under his breath.   
Sure, it might have been more efficient to have showered separately, but then the hero wouldn’t have had the excuse to ‘accidentally’ brush against Robbie in an effort to clean them both of their earlier fun.  
“Not so bad, now, right?” Sportacus smirked, pressing close and absolutely enjoying watching the taller, pale man light up like a tomato from his ears to his chest. Robbie sneered, or at least tried to. The villain looked much less intimidating with his dark hair matted to his face with water. Sportacus relented for a moment, slicking his own curls back with a swipe of his hand before leveling Robbie with a hungry gaze.  
“Now, I do believe I promised to make it worth your while,” the hero purred, smirk widening at the villain’s half-cautious half-curious look. Without waiting for a verbal response, the elf pressed Robbie up against the shower wall, tipped his head down with a guiding hand, and kissed him. His other hand danced downward to playfully grab a little cheek, startling the villain enough to moan softly.  
“Is this ok?” Sportacus murmured as he broke the kiss, breath somehow hotter than the water on Robbie’s ear. The villain looked torn between wanting to snap at the elf or drag him back in for another kiss.  
“Do I _look_ interested, Sportatease?” He finally settled on a slightly annoyed quip, raising a brow. The hero chuckled, pressing his thigh between Robbie’s and earning a choked sound from the other as the villain’s hands flew to grip the elf’s shoulders.  
“Well, you _feel_ interested, certainly,” Sportacus grinned, tilting his head slightly. Robbie hissed through clenched teeth, though he was smirking back challengingly.  
“And how, exactly, are you going to make this endeavor worth my while?” The villain managed to sneer, proud of himself for getting all that out without a hitch. The elf answered by sliding to his knees and pinning Robbie’s hips to the wall with an impish smirk, accentuated by those pointed ears. The dark haired man swallowed thickly.  
Ah. He had a vague idea where this was going. Sportacus apparently had quite a bit more experience than the villain, that was obvious. And the damned elf was waiting for him to say everything was ok. Again.  
“Well, get on with it!” He groused, catching the eye roll from the kneeling hero and halfway to voicing another sharp quip when those damnable plush lips pressed against the crease of his thigh. The villain’s words died on his tongue with a choked moan. Robbie’s wonderful subconscious pulled up several memories of frustrated late nights after schemes gone wrong and fantasies surrounding the flippity floppity hero in exactly this position… but this was different.  
This was happening.  
This was _actually_ happening.  
Robbie’s brain about fried when the elf took one hand from pinning the villain’s hips to circle the base of his stiff prick before leaning in to gently lick a droplet of water from the head. Robbie shuddered with another choked sound. Yup. This was really, really happening.  
Sportacus flicked a glance up to catch stormy half-lidded eyes with a cheeky smile. The villain slipped his fingers into those glossy caramel curls, keeping one hand braced on the glass wall as he didn’t trust his knees to keep him upright. The elf read that as permission to continue.  
Slowly, Sportacus pressed feather-light kisses down his prize, enjoying the breathy little sounds he dragged out of the taller man, before giving a few firm strokes. That got a louder moan and a subtle tightening of the fingers in his hair. The hero smirked.  
“Still doing ok, Robbie?” His lips brushed against heated flesh almost on purpose.   
“Sport - am gonna murder you, I swear,” the villain hissed, though his fingers were still shakily carding through the elf’s dirty blonde hair giving an odd contrast to the harsh words.  
“I need a yes or a no,” the hero murmured, pulling back and pointedly looking up at his boyfriend. Robbie _goaned._  
“No, I was wrong. You are gonna kill me with this,” the villain snapped, biting his lip. He finally rolled his eyes and growled, “Yes, damnit, I’m fine! If I wanted you to stop I would _say so!”_  
“Good,” the elf actually looked very pleased with that. Robbie’s annoyance fizzled out at that reaction from his boyfriend. While it was infinitely frustrating, Sportacus was trying to make sure he wasn’t doing anything unwanted.  
“What feels good for me might not feel good for you. I need you to feel like you can say that and you’re not going to upset me, Robbie. Okay?”  
“...Okay,” Robbie agreed, feeling a bit admonished for his outbursts. The dumb elf was genuinely interested in Robbie’s enjoyment, not just his own. The villain just had to get warmed up to the concept.  
Sportacus’ pleased smile turned coy. Robbie nervously swallowed.  
“Now then, where was I?” The hero teasingly murmured, bringing his hand back around the other’s erection to bring it back to fullness with a few agonizingly slow strokes. The taller man shuddered, biting his lip to unintentionally stifle his moans. Robbie’s fingers restarted their movements in Sport’s hair, seemingly grounding himself with the gesture. The hero’s pinning hand at the villain’s hip gave a gentle warning squeeze before Sportacus leaned forward and suddenly licked a hot, wet stripe from base to tip.  
“Fuck - !” Robbie choked, breath hitching as his knees shook. The elf glanced up, smirking, before he parted his lips and took the villain all the way to the base in one go. Robbie’s eyes widened. Tight, wet heat engulfed him and his eyes rolled back as he let his head thunk hard against the glass with a low, wanton groan.  
He had not been ready for that. He wasn’t unfamiliar with porn; he was a grown man, he’d seen this kind of thing done. But seeing it had not prepared him for this deviously talented bastard of an elf and his lack of a gag reflex - oh god, was he _swallowing?_  
Sportacus took a great personal pleasure in seeing Robbie just completely lose himself as the hero sucked and swallowed. Thank the gods for breath control. The elf reluctantly pulled back, keeping just the head trapped between his lips as he took a ragged breath through his nose. He could feel Robbie’s fingers fighting not to grip his hair and he couldn’t help the chuckle bubbling up his throat. That got another low, keening sound out of his boyfriend.  
“Feel free, by the way,” Sportacus offered as he released Robbie, licking his lips as he met the lust-dazed gaze of the villain. His hand didn’t leave him wanting, however, and firmly stroked his length as the hero waited.   
“Mn?”  
“To pull my hair,” Sport pointedly shook his head a little to remind the other where his hand was, “...I like it.”   
Robbie noticeably blushed harder at that. His fingers, however, curled slightly tighter experimentally. The elf gave an encouraging smile and nodded slightly. There was a gentle tug and Sport hummed, delightedly.  
“Can do it harder if you like,” the hero murmured favorably. Robbie looked apprehensive. The villain carefully tightened his grip in the soaked strands, watching Sport’s smiling face before he tugged harder. A soft moan escaped the elf.  
“Perfect,” Sportacus purred before he slid his hand back to the base of the other’s erection so he could take him back into his mouth. Robbie cried out, unintentionally tightening his grip even harder as he was engulfed again, legs dangerously close to collapse. The hero shifted his other hand to lift Robbie’s quaking thigh to rest over his shoulder, holding the shaking man up easily. With his newly freed hand, Sport stroked up the villain’s thigh to cup his ass, kneading the flesh as he swallowed his prize to the hilt once again.  
Robbie was a shuddering mess as he felt the tight coiling heat in his belly again, hips unconsciously rocking forward as he pressed the heel of his hand to his own mouth, biting down to stifle his pleasure-filled noises. The hand in Sport’s hair gripped tight and held the hero in place; not that the elf couldn’t easily escape the hold, but the idea of it gave Robbie a thrill. Apparently it gave Sport the same thrill if his moaning around Robbie’s dick down his throat was any indication.   
The villain had a brief thought shoot through his pleasure-addled mind and he acted on it. Shifting his grip on the hero’s hair, he gently ran his thumb across the tip of one of the elf’s ears. He _felt_ the shudder from the other and mindlessly grinned, removing his other hand from stifling his moans to run the pads of his fingers over the other overly sensitive ear. Sportacus choked slightly, reflexively swallowing hard on Robbie and the villain just _lost it._

Robbie vaguely registered being gently lowered to the shower floor as his legs completely gave out, shaking slightly as he groped blindly for his boyfriend. His arms were caught and guided to wrap around the hero’s shoulders. The villain let his head drop onto said shoulder, cradled by his still shaking arm.  
“Shit, Robbie, you are a sight, you know that?” the elf praised with a whisper barely louder than the shower, his voice rough and abused. Robbie couldn’t help the soft groan and accompanying shudder at the sound of it. He almost didn’t register the curse.  
“Language, hero,” Robbie managed, smirking against the elf’s slick skin. He felt the chuckle more than he heard it.  
“How’re you doing?” Sportacus asked after he collected himself, shifting to swipe Robbie’s dark hair out of his face.  
“...Could ask you the same thing,” the villain retorted, “I think I might’ve pulled a few strands out. Sorry.”  
“Mmn, don’t be,” and that roughened purr was doing a lot despite Robbie’s body begging for a break. He grumbled softly under his breath about kinky elves before he drew back enough to glance the hero over.  
“Did you..?”  
“Hah, yes, um,” Sportacus actually took some color to his cheeks at that, and Robbie felt accomplished, “When you… stroked my ears while yanking on my hair I - hah, yeah. Without being properly touched. So, kudos, Robbie.”  
“I aim to please,” the villain murmured airly, waving a hand dismissively. The hero smiled indulgently before he leaned in to steal a kiss. 

Neither truly cared that the water had gone cold until they could properly move again.


	3. The Accidental Fluff Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and plot accidentally snuck into this supposedly Explicit fic. Bear it till the end for a reward...

A couple of days later, Robbie still hadn’t resurfaced since Sportacus had last joined the villain for lunch and… other activities. The hero flushed slightly at the recalled memory and had to duck his head as he continued his set of push ups. He wasn’t too worried - before dating, this was completely normal behavior from the lazy dark haired man. Push ups finished, the hero moved on to sit ups.   
Yeah, this was normal. He couldn’t expect Robbie to completely switch to a normal day-night cycle after so many years of the man’s weird schedule. He was probably caught up inventing or even coming up with a new scheme.   
“Hey Sportacus!” The kids greeted as they piled past the park’s gate, soccer ball in tow. Sportacus smiled and rolled to his feet with an unnecessary bounce.  
“Hey kids! What are you all up to?”  
“We’re gonna play soccer!” Ziggy helpfully held up the ball for emphasis. The hero enthusiastically joined in. He would go bug his boyfriend after noon.

Down in Robbie’s lair, the tall, dark haired villain chugged his fifth cup of coffee for the morning, determined not to collapse until he was finished. Several projects had nagged at him all through the previous night to now and Robbie was nothing if not a dog with a bone when he set his mind to finish something. Speaking of dogs…  
“I know you think you’re helping, mutt, but this isn’t fetch,” the villain sighed, edging on too tired to really be annoyed. Trouble barked helpfully as it returned the broken part Robbie had chucked over his shoulder with a happy whirl of servos. Robbie rolled his eyes and set the part back down on the floor, carefully keeping it separate from the rest of the gears, wires, and mostly-finished control panel in front of him where it dangled from the wall. He drained the last of his mug before setting that down too, wincing at the cold, bitter flavor. If he’d bothered getting up, he could have added some cream or something.  
The villain waved a hand dismissively to no one and grumbled under his breath about excitable mechanical menaces. Trouble whirled about in a circle on its wheels, whining.  
“This would go a lot faster if you didn’t harass me, you know.”  
Bark. Whine.  
“I know you’re excited, you dumb mutt,” He sighed, pinching his nose. He was nearly finished. The villain got back to it, trying to ignore his robot zipping about as he connected wires and mounted the control panel into the wall about a foot off the ground. He rocked back on his heels and surveyed his handiwork with a smirk.  
“Hah! There, you needy mechanical disaster, let _yourself_ out!” Robbie announced, standing with a wince as his back cracked and popped. He stumbled backwards as Trouble zipped between his feet and quickly pressed its snout to the big red button on the control box. A panel in the wall at floor level slid away to reveal a little compartment just wide and tall enough for the robotic dog. With a happy bark, Trouble slotted itself in and the panel shut before a hiss sounded somewhere in the lair. A whirring and grinding of gears signaled something moving. Robbie couldn’t help but catch the dumb mutt’s enthusiasm as the villain climbed out his chute to see if it worked.  
Trouble barked and zipped around in a tight circle while Robbie managed to get his hatch open, whining happily as its master climbed out and stalked over to examine the small metal elevator. Everything seemed to have worked like a charm.   
It was a little funny that the things he made that weren’t entirely intended to scheme or plot usually worked. Like his Instant Cake Machine 6000 and the Disguise Machine.  
Everything else tended to backfire in his face.  
Now was not the time to dwell on that, however. His dumb dog had its own elevator so he didn’t have to carry the metal menace up and down the chute anymore. He could already feel his back singing praises. That finished along with his backlog of stuff he’d been meaning to get around to for ages, he felt he’d earned the longest nap in forever.  
“Alright, fantastic. Now, go bother someone else so I can sleep!” Robbie groused at Trouble, shooing the robot away with both hands. The mechanical mutt barked happily, zipping off to probably go find the kids. Or Sportacus. Robbie flushed with a stupid, happy little smirk at the thought of going and bugging the elf himself, but his body angrily reminded him he hadn’t slept in… 36 - no, nearly 48 hours? Something like that. Maybe later, the villain resigned. He climbed back down inside his hatch with a yawn.

Sportacus smiled as he heard the excited mechanical barks long before the robot burst through the park gate. If Trouble was out, there was a good chance Robbie wasn’t far behind. The kids all grinned and giggled as they rushed over to collect the purple furred dog, playfully arguing over who’s team got the little former terror. The hero’s attention, however, was focused on seeing if a certain villain was joining them. When Robbie didn’t seem to be coming, Sportacus frowned slightly. Was he ok?  
“Hey! Sportacus! Earth to Mr. Slightly-Above-Average Hero!” Trixie called, snapping the elf’s attention back to the kids. Stephanie had a knowing little smile as she nudged Pixel and whispered something to the redhead. Sportacus rolled his eyes in a very local-villainy way as he propped his hands on his waist.  
“It's not nice to talk about someone in secret,” he gently admonished. Stephanie’s smile widened.  
“We were just noticing you were looking for someone,” She pointed out, innocently. Trixie huffed.  
“Oh my gosh! Just go see your boyfriend, already! You’re as bad as Pixel when he was mad crushin’ on Pinkie!”  
Pixel turned 6 shades of pink as he ducked his head. Stephanie giggled. Stingy and Ziggy shared a look. Trouble barked happily, either completely oblivious or just wanting to feel included. Sportacus tried to fight the rueful smile tugging at his lips. He didn’t think he’d been that obvious, but then again, these were the same kids that figured out Robbie liked him first.  
“I’ll be back to play later, promise!” The hero compromised, cartwheeling off a little too excitedly. Trixie rolled her eyes hard as she turned back to her friends.  
“5 bucks we don’t see either of them for the rest of the day?”  
“That’s a fool’s bet, Trixie, and you know it,” Pixel snorted. The pigtailed girl shrugged.

Sportacus hopped down the chute and rolled gracefully to his feet inside his boyfriend’s bunker home, looking around for said villain. He wasn’t in the main area, though there were bits of metal scrap and tools strewn all over his workbench. The hero smiled fondly. Of course, Robbie was probably elbow deep in some project. Or had just finished one.  
Abruptly, the elf heard a muffled annoyed sound coming from further inside the lair and chuckled quietly to himself.   
“Robbie?” Sportacus called before he padded toward the sound; the last thing he wanted was to startle the man if he was working on something delicate. He noticed the door to Robbie’s loosely termed bedroom was open and peeked in.  
“Whoa,” the hero blinked. Gone were all the scrap, miscellaneous parts, and tools that had almost covered the metal floor. The old mattress seemed to have been disposed of too, replaced with one that hadn’t been used as a shelf for machine bits along with a hand-welded metal frame with an interestingly twisty headboard.  
Robbie stumbled out of the bathroom a second later, looking like death warmed over with deep circles under his eyes. He was still in his pajamas and robe, so the elf hoped he wasn’t just waking up.  
“Oh, hey Sportacutie, this was s’pposed to be a surprise for later,” the villain sounded a bit loopy, smirk lopsided as he used the door frame for support. The hero cocked a brow.  
“Robbie, have you slept?”  
“Define slept.”  
“Robbie,” Sportacus sighed, exasperated. Robbie snorted in response, pushing off the door frame to attempt to give the elf a dismissive wave as he moved forward. His balance was off, however, and he quickly misjudged his step with a yelp. Sportacus caught his arm in a firm grip before the villain could collapse, guiding the sleep deprived man to sit on the edge of the mattress.  
“...I got busy,” Robbie muttered plaintively, as if the answer would satisfy the hero. Sportacus rolled his eyes.  
“That’s not a good reason to miss sleep.”  
“Yeah, well, it happened and now we’re here,” the villain groused, shrugging, “So the lecture’s pointless, lover boy.”  
The hero couldn’t help the snort as his lips twitched into a wry smile. He pointedly loomed over his exhausted boyfriend with his hands planted on his hips; lecture mode engaged. Robbie groaned.  
“It's still not good for you. And I care about your well-being,” Sportacus started, fighting against a laugh as the villain rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bare mattress, covering his face dramatically with an arm.  
“Ugh! Save it for the brats!” Robbie grumbled, partially muffled by his arm. The elf broke at that, unable to stop the bark of a laugh from escaping at the villain’s antics. Lifting his arm enough to peek up at his boyfriend, the dark haired man smirked in victory.  
“Could always try something a bit more rewarding to encourage me to be _healthy,”_ Robbie pulled an exaggerated grimace as he said the last word.  
“Oh? Like what?” Sportacus tilted his head, curious.  
“I respond well to bribery,” the villain offered up easily, smirk wide. The hero snorted, rolling his eyes before gently flicking Robbie on the knee in admonishment.  
“I will not bribe my boyfriend to go to sleep at a normal time, Robbie.”  
“Well, you’re no fun,” the dark haired man playfully grumbled, crossing his arms petulantly. The elf sighed and leaned forward, bopping the villain lightly on the nose with a finger. Robbie propped himself up on his elbow, using his other hand to grab hold of Sport’s arm and tug the elf forward into a kiss. The hero didn’t resist the pull.  
“Robbie,” Sportacus murmured after a moment, breaking the kiss with a soft huff and a quirked smile, “Don’t try to distract me. You need to sleep.”  
“It was worth a shot,” the villain chuckled, smirking unapologetically. His expression sobered a bit and the dark haired man sighed. “I had been trying, to be honest. After I sent Trouble up to go bug you all, I tried all my usual stunts. Warm milk, counting sheep, watching boring stuff on TV… nothing. I was just rifling through my medicine cabinet to see if I still had anything helpful in there.”  
Sportacus’ expression softened to concern at that, reaching up to cup the man’s jaw and stroke his cheek with his thumb gently. Robbie leaned into the touch, closing his eyes with a tired huff.  
“You could have led with that, instead of being an overgrown brat,” the hero fondly chided. The villain cracked open one eye with a sneer.  
“Villain,” he reminded the other, earning an exasperated chuckle. Sportacus pecked the other with a chaste kiss before gently untangling himself and straightening up.  
“If I leave you to it, will you try to sleep?”  
“Can’t make promises,” Robbie shrugged helpfully. The hero snorted, but looked thoughtful.  
“...Alright. We’ll try this, then. I’ll be right back.” The elf made it to the doorway before he turned around and pointed at Robbie, “And you stay put.”  
The villain nodded, curious. He didn’t have to wait long. Sportacus returned shortly with the large white blanket he’d left for the dark haired man and the fuzzy orange pillow from the armchair. Robbie cocked a brow, sneering.  
“Are you going to tuck me in, Sport?”   
“Yep,” the hero retorted easily, draping the blanket over the villain as he passed. Robbie fumbled with it for a second, dragging it off his head with a scowl. Snapping around to gripe at the cheeky elf, his quip stalled as a vest-less Sportacus flopped onto the mattress and tucked the pillow he’d borrowed behind his back so he could lean against the metal headboard comfortably. His crystal and vest were folded neatly by his side. He was already kicking off his boots to set them on the floor before Robbie managed to get out a word.  
“What - ”  
“I’m going to try to help you go to sleep,” the hero shrugged before patting his lap invitingly. Robbie snorted and rolled his eyes, but he obligingly dragged himself up the bare bed with a huff. Sportacus helped him wrap up in the blanket and lie down with his head pillowed on the elf’s thigh before he plucked the villain’s nightcap off so he could gently stroke the other’s mussed dark tresses. Robbie huffed childishly, but didn’t ask Sport to stop. It was pleasantly comforting and he could feel the other’s reassuring warmth under his cheek. They shared a companionable silence before Robbie broke it with a sudden thought and an amused snort.  
“Aren’t you going to get fidgety?”  
“Talking is not conducive to sleeping, Robbie,” Sportacus sounded like he was trying not to laugh. The hero’s fingers continued to card through the villain’s hair soothingly. Robbie muttered under his breath and curled tighter into the blanket, reluctantly forcing his eyes closed and making a concerted effort to fall asleep.

Robbie slowly woke snuggled up against something very solid and very warm. He had no idea how long he’d been asleep - he hadn’t gotten around to getting a clock back in the bedroom - but he certainly felt a lot better. He groaned softly, reluctantly opening his eyes to look up at sleeping Sportacus. Oh. Right. The villain had half expected to wake and find he had dreamed the elf coming down and offering to help him sleep. It wouldn’t have been the first time.  
His small pleased smirk twisted to something a little more villainous as a sordid little thought planted itself in his mind.   
He should thank the hero, after all.  
Robbie shifted carefully, untangling himself from the blanket so he could settle across Sportacus’ lap. His hands slid up against the hero’s chest, bunching the fabric of his undershirt. He didn’t know why it was easier to initiate contact while the flippity floppity kangaroo wasn’t fully aware, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on his shortcomings. He had a bed with his boyfriend in it and by god he was going to take advantage of it.  
“Sport,” Robbie whispered, partially willing the elf to stay asleep as he leaned up and caught slack lips in a kiss. The hero, however, was apparently a light sleeper. Strong arms wrapped around the villain, firm but comforting, as the elf’s blue eyes fluttered open.  
“Hey, Robbie,” Sportacus gave a lopsided smile, “You’re feeling better, I see.”  
“All thanks to you, of course. My hero,” the dark haired man cooed tauntingly, sneering as he reached up to knock the elf’s hat and goggles askew so his dirty blonde curls and pointed ears peeked out. Sportacus snorted softly, smiling wider.  
“I suppose I could reward you for doing something mildly healthy,” the hero murmured. Robbie pulled back with a false affronted look, pressing a hand to his own chest, aghast.  
“I thought you said you were above bribery?”  
“Robbie,” the elf sounded both amused and exasperated, smile morphing to something crossing into fond. The villain was dragged back in so Sportacus could kiss him, deepening it with a duel of tongues they both took part in enthusiastically. Fingers slid into curls and messy dark tresses respectively. Soft, needy sounds escaped between them until Robbie broke free for a breath, grinning.  
“I want to try something.”  
“Certainly,” Sportacus answered easily, brushing some of the villain’s hair behind his ear. Robbie leaned in and brushed his lips against the elf’s pointed ear, waiting for the telling shudder to pass.  
“Oh, yes please,” the hero bit his lip tellingly. The villain didn’t respond with words, he simply parted his lips and dragged his tongue along the shell of the other’s sensitive ear. He immediately felt another shudder wrack through the elf and winced slightly as fingers dug into his ribs; but the mild discomfort was entirely worth the obscene noise Sportacus uttered directly into his own ear.  
“Like that, did you?” Robbie sneered, grazing his teeth gently against the lobe. The hero twitched and moaned again, hips unconsciously rolling underneath the man in his lap. The villain triumphantly grinned and pulled back just enough to enjoy the wrecked expression on the elf’s face.  
“Is that sportscandy in your pocket, Sport?” Robbie teased, sliding one hand down to cup the offending hardness trapped between their stomachs. Sportacus hissed in pleasure, letting his head settle back against the headboard while his arms dragged Robbie with him, pulling the dark haired man flush against his body.  
“Robbie, please,” the hero groaned, half-lidded gaze locked on the villain’s. Robbie rather liked the sound of that please. He pulled back just enough to unbuckle the belt and push the undershirt up to reveal those tight abs before slipping his hand inside Sport’s athletic pants to palm the hero’s rock hard length.  
“Please what?” Robbie murmured, leaning back in to capture the elf’s ear in his mouth once again before the other had a chance to respond. The incoherent moan the villain got in response was very gratifying. Turning the other into a hot mess after the last few times the handsome bastard did it to the villain at least proved to Robbie that he wasn’t as far behind the curb as he’d assumed.  
“You want me to keep going?” The dark haired man whispered directly into the elf’s abused ear, earning a quick nod. The villain obliged, returning to nipping and licking his captive ear while his free fingers ventured up to trace the shell of the opposite neglected one. Sportacus bucked up into Robbie’s other hand with a needy moan, murmuring vague praise to the villain in breathless spurts. Robbie preened from the praise, giving a harsher nip as he moved his hand faster in response.  
“You like this, don’t you?” The villain teased, watching the hero squirm and buck, “The hero at the villain’s mercy?”  
“Yes,” Sportacus moaned, ever the truthful slightly above average hero. Robbie filed that away for later as he shifted his grip to properly stroke the other along, making sure to not let up with his torment on the elf’s ears.  
It didn’t take much longer for Sportacus to jerk forward with a choked cry, gripping Robbie’s robe tightly as the villain stroked him through his orgasm until it edged on painful. The elf took a moment to collect himself, breathing harshly as the dark haired man finally released his ears to pull back enough to see the other’s expression.  
“Damn, I didn’t - ”  
Robbie silenced his boyfriend with a kiss. When the dark haired man broke it, he smirked down at the hero.   
“You can make it up to me in a minute. I won’t lie, that was really… hot.”  
Seeing Sportacus flush at that made the villain extremely pleased. And he hadn’t been lying, either.  
“You’re very good at finding my weak points,” the elf muttered, absently smoothing the robe he bunched and wrinkled in his ecstasy. Robbie snorted at that.  
“Only in bed apparently,” he groused, though he was way more amused than annoyed. This beat any other scheme to try and kick the hero out of town or make him lazy.  
“Maybe I just only let you see how much you affect me in private,” Sportacus slyly retorted, blue eyes full of heated desire despite having just finished moments ago. Robbie couldn’t help his reflexive blush and harsh swallow at that look from his boyfriend, coughing weakly into his fist.  
“Well, when you put it like that… Ack!”  
The villain yelped as Sportacus flipped them with ease, dropping Robbie onto his back on the bed while the hero playfully pinned him with a smirk.  
“My turn.”  
“Be gentle?” Robbie asked hopefully. The hero chuckled.  
“I’ll think about it.”

Trixie won her bet.


	4. The Adult Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie finally invites Sport to spend the night... *wink wink*

Robbie Rotten had forgotten how wonderful having a proper bed was. He still had trouble sleeping an entire night through, but there were other benefits. Wonderful benefits. Wonderful benefits that might have had a teeny tiny bit to do with having someone really attractive who liked him for some god forsaken reason to share it with on occasion. And those lunchtime occasions were happening pretty often over the last two weeks.

However, recently Robbie had a single burning question on his mind and he wasn’t going to chicken out like the last three times he’d wanted to ask. This time he was going to follow through.  
He’d spent an inordinate portion of his morning debating if he should do it in person or by letter, extra time preening and picking out his outfit (after many cycles of flipping through his Disguise Machine trying to decide if something else would be more appropriate before settling on the usual pinstriped suit to not ‘make it weird’), and at least an hour rehearsing his wording in a mirror. Robbie still didn’t feel ready when he heard the distant clang and whine of his hatch opening just after noon, but he was out of time.  
“Hey, Robbie,” Sportacus smiled warmly, pecking the villain on the cheek. Robbie sneered back. Now or never, his brain screamed.  
“Sport, now’s not a good time,” He started, watching that bright smile falter slightly and that ridiculous moustache twitch, “Maybe you could come back later? Like, evening later? Maybe… stay the night?”  
The hero paused. The villain was silently panicking, mouth already opening to backpedal out of the stupid question - and why did he have to phrase everything so weird?! - when Sportacus _grinned._  
“Stay the night, huh?”  
“...Yeah,” Robbie floundered slightly in the face of that grin. That grin was reserved for bedroom activities only and the villain was suddenly feeling very hot under the collar. The elf laced his fingers behind his back and rolled up onto the balls of his feet to look Robbie in the eye with that wide, playful grin.  
“I would love to spend the night with you,” He murmured, voice low and full of promise. The villain swallowed thickly.  
“G-good. Good. Uh - Great, even,” Robbie stuttered, knowing full well his cheeks were bright red. Sportacus took a little pity and dialed the grin back a few notches before drawing the villain into a gentle, chaste kiss.  
“Looking forward to later, then,” the hero promised as he pulled away. Robbie didn’t trust his voice, so he settled for a nod. The elf had the audacity to chuckle as he slipped back out the chute.   
Later couldn’t come fast enough.

Sportacus arrived the second time just as the afternoon rolled into early evening. The hero could tell that Robbie was fidgeting more than usual once he’d stuck his landing from entering the lair. The villain had obviously labeled this as something different from their previous dalliances and Sportacus had a strong suspicion he knew what it was.  
“Am I early?” He settled on playful to try and ease the other’s odd discomfort.  
“N-no! No. I mean - you’re good. We’re good,” Robbie stumbled over everything he tried to say, groaning softly at himself, “Let me try that again.”  
“No need,” the hero assured, smile fond as he wrapped his arms around the villain’s shoulders to draw him down for a kiss. What started as chaste quickly ramped up to heated as Robbie poured everything he couldn’t manage to articulate into a duel of tongues and lips and soft noises. Sportacus let him control their movements, pleasantly along for the ride until the villain broke for a harsh breath.  
“Hey, I’m gonna do that annoying thing where I ask you if you’re ok,” the hero murmured quietly, forcing Robbie to look him in the eye with a gentle, but firm hand. The taller man swallowed thickly, but nodded after a beat.  
“Y-yeah, sorry. I - I’m not having the best time with - with words today,” the villain managed, chewing on his lip nervously. Sportacus cocked a brow at that.  
“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere, Robbie,” the elf assured, stroking his fingers along Robbie’s back soothingly. The villain let out another harsh breath, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Sport’s for a long beat before he tried again.  
“...I can fantasize about this, but saying it out loud is killing me,” Robbie finally muttered, half-chastising himself with a sneer. Sportacus couldn’t help the soft chuckle from escaping, giving the other a gentle hug before pulling away slightly and schooling his expression carefully.  
“I will not laugh at whatever you want to ask for,” the hero firmly stated, holding Robbie’s gaze with an encouraging smile. The villain rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not worried about you _laughing,_ Sportadork.”  
“Well, you’ve made this sound like this is a very big deal to you. I’m trying to be encouraging.”  
Robbie snorted at that, smirk rueful as he settled his hands on Sport’s hips tentatively. He absently licked his lips as he closed his eyes for courage.  
“...I really, really want to - to fuck you, but I have _no idea what I’m doing_ and I don’t want to fuck it up,” He blurted, cheeks immediately flushing darkly and he refused to open his eyes. They had danced around taking their relations further several times, but the hero had adamantly refused to do anything more than they had unless Robbie was the one to initiate. Sometimes the elf could be such a bother.  
Sportacus hummed softly, untangling himself so he could cup Robbie’s face with both hands. The villain cracked open one eye as he felt those warm digits caressing his jawline.  
“Robbie, you won’t fuck it up.”  
The villain choked at that, flush darkening tellingly as both eyes snapped open to stare incredulously at the elf. “You just - ”  
“Said fuck? I can say fuck all night if it makes you blush like that everytime,” Sportacus grinned devilishly. The villain knew his damnable flush was spreading like wildfire down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. He blinked as the hero pulled away to lace his fingers with Robbie’s, stealing a hand to kiss the other’s knuckles with a heated gaze.  
“ _Breathe,_ you’re going to do just fine,” Sportacus assured, taking a step backwards and tugging Robbie to follow. The villain went willingly until he was gently pushed backwards onto the purple sheets of the bed. The elf straightened up, taking a half step back so he could get a good look at the dark haired man sprawled out in front of him.  
“Stay,” the hero murmured, not really a command, but Robbie wasn’t about to move. Sportacus grinned before he slowly tugged off his headgear and shrugged out of his vest, placing both carefully on the recently added nightstand. The rest of his clothes hit the floor in a haphazard pile. Robbie swallowed thickly as he wordlessly watched. Lean muscle rippled as the hero bent down to loom over his boyfriend, hands sliding up from the villain’s knees, to the outside of his hips, and up his sides until Sportacus was close enough to draw him in for a kiss.  
“You still okay? You’re shaking,” the elf murmured as he broke the soft kiss, rubbing his thumbs soothingly across Robbie’s clothed ribs. The villain sharply nodded, ignoring the continued tremble he couldn’t quite shake off.  
“Fine! Fine. Just… let me - ” Robbie cut himself off as he scooted backward a bit, concentrating on getting out of his own clothes with much less finesse than the athletic hero. He blamed his nerves. Warm, firm hands stilled Robbie’s with a soft tut from the hero.  
“Usually, the one who’s _getting_ fucked is the nervous one,” Sportacus gently teased, having realized a long time ago Robbie dealt with a lot of things through dismissal and grandstanding. He could work with that.  
“I’m _not_ \- ! Okay, maybe a bit,” the villain admitted with a grimace, his cheeks still ablaze and likely permanently so if the elf continued to curse like a sailor. There was just something so… _wrong_ about hearing such foul language from the hero. Sportacus just smiled encouragingly before recapturing Robbie’s lips in a distractingly deep kiss, blindly relieving the dark haired man of his clothes with an adept air. He’d had a bit of practice lately.  
“Robbie,” the elf murmured as he broke the kiss, pulling the villain’s attention back to present as he pulled back a bit reluctantly.  
“Mn? What?”  
“Lift up?” Sport asked, tugging the man’s pants the rest of the way off as Robbie did as asked with a sigh. The hero slipped off the bed to remove the rest, tossing everything to the floor with a smirk before he crawled back up the dark haired man’s slightly shivering form. The villain whimpered.  
“Hey,” He whispered, bracing himself up on his elbows on either side of Robbie’s shoulders. Stormy eyes met bright blue before Sportacus let himself settle flush against the man underneath him with a playful grin.  
“Shit - Sport, you tease - !” Robbie hissed, hands flying up to grip his shoulders and roughly tangling his leg around the elf’s as the damned cheeky hero rolled his hips.  
“Guess you’ll just have to do something about it,” Sportacus remarked airily. He chuckled as Robbie made a pretty good attempt to grapple the hero, moving indulgently to flip their positions. The villain triumphantly smirked, internally very aware that if the elf didn’t want to be moved, he wouldn’t have budged. He appreciated the gesture. Robbie wheedled a knee between the hero’s thighs for leverage, pressing forward pointedly to draw a moan out of the elf underneath him.  
“This is a rather nice position for you, Sport,” the villain murmured heatedly, throwing himself into the role so he might stop panicking so badly. Sportacus hadn’t given him grief for his inexperience to date, and he doubted the elf ever would, but even knowing that didn’t stop the niggling whispers in the back of his mind.   
As if he just knew Robbie was having some sort of internal debate, the hero slid a hand up to grip the villain by the back of his neck, drawing him down for a kiss. His other hand snaked around the man’s hip, letting his fingers brush and tease at the slight softness settled there from all the villain’s laziness. Robbie twitched and swallowed a laugh before he nipped Sportacus’ bottom lip in retaliation.  
“Don’t make me pin those wandering hands, elf,” Robbie playfully threatened with a sneer.  
“Do you think you could?” Sport shot back, tone light and teasing. The villain snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“Get my hands on some cold iron and see if I can’t,” he groused. Robbie blinked as he felt a very telling whole-body shudder pass through the elf underneath him, eyes flicking up to meet a very interested half-lidded gaze. The villain smirked, chuckling.  
“Oh, you’d like that, would you?”  
“Yes, yes I would,” Sportacus agreed with a pleased hum, “Only if you’d like too, of course.”  
“Excuse you, Sport? Did you forget you were talking to the Number One Villain? Of _course_ I’d want to capture the hero to have my wicked way with him.”  
That got another shudder and a bonus choked off moan from the elf. Robbie grinned. Oh, how he very much liked having the upper hand. Speaking of hands, the villain shifted his weight to free one of his so he could trail a finger down the hero’s chest, tracing around twitching muscles curiously. Sportacus huffed softly, rolling his hips to grind up against Robbie’s thigh and not so accidentally brush the villain’s own neglected erection. The man’s breath hitched and he dropped his head to the hero’s shoulder, losing himself for a moment as Sportacus grabbed a handful of lower cheek for leverage as he kept grinding. Robbie wasn’t exactly complaining.  
“All that aside for another time,” the elf murmured directly into the villain’s ear after a few more pointed rolls of his hips, hot breath ghosting across the shell, “Did you still want to fuck me, tonight?”   
Robbie nodded emphatically, muffling a moan against the hero’s shoulder as the impish bastard continued to use that word.   
“Alright, you’re gonna have to do some things first,” Sportacus stilled his movements; as much as he very much wanted to keep teasing his boyfriend, this next bit promised to be worth the wait. Robbie groaned as he bit his lip, lifting his head to meet the elf’s eye. Sportacus easily instructed the dark haired man without batting an eye, enjoying the renewed flush across the villain’s cheeks and down his chest as the elf explained exactly what needed to happen next. Robbie nodded once the hero finished, pushing himself up to be able to dig around in the nightstand.  
With the villain on task, Sportacus snagged one of the comfortably fat pillows from the head of the bed and rolled onto his stomach, propping his hips up with a soft groan as the silky fabric slid against his length. The hero settled his crossed arms under his chin, grinning as he watched Robbie swallow thickly at the sight.  
“Well? Com’ere,” Sport beckoned, lifting a hand and crooking a single finger to the man. Robbie groaned softly, dropping the requested item onto the bed close by as he almost tentatively slid over, his fingers light and hesitant at first as the villain touched his boyfriend. He started at the splayed calves, working his way up with slowly increasing confidence to thighs, hips, skating up the elf’s ribs before circling back down to that amazing ass.  
“Now who’s being a bit of a tease,” Sportacus murmured, sounding a bit more wrecked than before. Robbie smirked.  
“Villain,” the dark haired man reminded the elf, letting his fingers dance across those pert cheeks a bit longer just on principle. The hero gave a token squirm of protest. Robbie strongly debated being that much more of a jerk to remind the elf just who he was dating, but then he met those twinkling blue eyes watching the man over his shoulder and Robbie caved. Still a bit unsure, but bolstered by Sport’s earlier explanation, he snapped up the innocuous little bottle he’d dropped a moment ago.

Sportacus dropped his forehead onto his crossed arms with a low sound of approval, helpfully spreading his knees as Robbie’s long, delicate fingers returned slick with oils. The villain bit his lip, glancing up at the back of his boyfriend’s bowed head.  
“You’ll gripe appropriately if I do this wrong?”   
“Robbie, you won’t do it wrong,” Sportacus assured, though he was partially muffled by his arms. Robbie rolled his eyes. He gave the hero a sharp pinch with his non-oiled hand, earning a hiss from the other. With the hero properly chastised, the villain screwed up his courage and slid one finger lower than he’d ever dared touch the elf before. Sportacus offered up an encouraging breathy moan as the villain hesitantly circled. He pressed forward, half-startled by the elf’s reaction as a louder, needier moan escaped the hero.   
“That’s - great. You’re doing great,” Sportacus managed. Robbie could audibly hear the elf’s gulp as the villain continued, movements still erring on the side of tentative. The hero let out a breathless chuckle.  
“I won’t - I won’t break, Robbie.”  
“Impatient, are we, Sport?”  
“If I was, I - Hn! Mmn - would be doing it myself,” the elf pointedly murmured, interrupted by Robbie adding a second finger totally-not-on-purpose right as he was talking. The villain smirked as Sportacus shot him a look over his shoulder.   
“Brat,” the hero grumbled.  
“Villain,” Robbie corrected, experimentally scissoring his fingers. Sportacus choked, jerking forward with a groan. The dark haired man sneered deviously and did it again, reveling in the sharp sound escaping the elf as he tellingly pressed his hips into the pillow. Well, maybe the dumb hero was right. Robbie was certainly not doing anything wrong.  
He carefully added a third. Sportacus bit his lip and moaned. The villain crooked his fingers. The hero bucked against the pillow with a gasp. Robbie twisted his wrist and pressed as deep as his fingers could reach.  
“Robbie - !” Sportacus choked, breaking off into a low moan as his shoulders tensed, “I’m ready, I’m so ready, please…”  
“Well, since you asked so nicely,” the dark haired man sneered, though he couldn’t quite hide the edge of need from his voice. Robbie’s fingers slipped free with a soft, wet sound and a shuddering groan from the elf before he gave himself a few firm strokes with the rest of the oil. The villain’s breath hitched and he swallowed a phantom lump in his throat as he held himself by the base and placed his other hand on Sportacus’ hip. The hero gave a sharp nod, somehow nudging his knees further apart as Robbie shifted forward and _pressed._  
“Ooh fuck, yes,” the elf hissed out. Robbie breathlessly agreed. Hot, tight, nearly overwhelming and so, so worth it. Sportacus blindly groped a hand backwards to grip Robbie’s at the elf’s hip. The villain gladly twined their fingers together despite the awkward angle and slid his other hand up the hero’s taunt back.  
Sportacus impatiently bucked back against the still man, dragging a ragged sound out of Robbie as he snapped his hips flush against the elf in return. They both moaned. Agonizingly slowly, they found a rhythm between thrusts and squirms and heat and want until the hero was practically begging between harsh sounds of pleasure for the villain’s touch. Robbie obliged, slipping his free hand underneath his elf to wrap around his length, stroking roughly but giving oh so much more friction than the silken pillow. The hero didn’t last long and clenched his fingers tightly in both the sheets and Robbie’s hand as he came, moaning the villain’s name like a prayer.  
Robbie felt everything buckle, collapsing against Sportacus’ back with a choked groan as his thrusts grew erratic until he finished with a cry, burying his face in the hero’s shoulder.

Neither of them bothered moving beyond flopping to their sides so Robbie’s dead weight wasn’t smooshing his boyfriend into the mattress and caught their breath. After a comfortable few minutes of recovery, Sportacus shifted and gathered up the boneless villain in his arms with a lazy smile.  
“That was wonderful,” the elf murmured, nuzzling the nape of Robbie’s neck. The villain snorted, not bothering to pry open his eyes.  
“Flattery will get you everywhere, elf,” he muttered, smirking, “But I’m going to need a bit of laziness after all of that exercise.”  
“It's nearly 8:08 anyway,” Sportacus yawned, working the sheets out from under them with a bit of acrobatics. Robbie hummed in agreement, actually feeling a very pleasant version of exhaustion as he was tucked up against the solid warmth of his hero.

Robbie Rotten slept the entire night for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the -hardest- chapter so far to write. I couldn’t tell you why, but I ended up re-writing several parts 3-4 times over.  
> Hopefully I was successful and this was enjoyable and as in character as I have been keeping it so far.
> 
> :)


	5. Learning New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie has a gift for Sport. Sport teaches Robbie about safe words.

It took about a month to track down a mostly legal source and find someone capable of crafting the particular item Robbie Rotten needed - not that he couldn’t have done it himself, but he would have wasted valuable lazy time and possibly a lot of duds to get it right. Sometimes it was better to just pay a professional.  
They were thick and wide, even had a soft lining and a quick release without the need for the key. According to the craftswoman, this was a very important bit to include. Robbie hadn’t exactly wanted to discuss the exact reason for his commission, but the woman had asked so many questions to suss out what was needed that he ended up spilling a loose version of the truth.  
After he’d gotten over the shock of her nonchalant responses and willingness to make sure she delivered exactly what he wanted, the villain had to admit she did fine work.

Robbie waited until the next evening his boyfriend could stay overnight to ever so subtly dangle the pair of hand-forged cold iron cuffs from his fingers with a villainous smirk.  
“What do you think, Sport? Acceptable?” the villain purred questioningly. The hero’s eyes flicked from the cuffs to Robbie’s smirk before Sportacus absently licked his lips.  
“Robbie, is that - ?”  
“Genuine article, authentic cold iron? Yes, yes it is.”  
“How - ”  
“Probably best you not know, honestly,” Robbie looked a little sheepish before breaking into another devious smirk. Sportacus snorted and shook his head.  
“My villainous boyfriend. Possibly breaking laws to get ahold of cuffs to tie me up for sex.”  
“When you put it like that, it feels a bit petty,” the villain grumbled, hand holding the cuffs drooping. The hero chuckled and stepped into Robbie’s space, draping his arms over the man’s shoulders. He tilted his head with a grin and a twitch of his moustache.  
“I never said I didn’t very much appreciate the effort,” the elf murmured, leaning up to peck the villain on the corner of his lips. Robbie felt the blush rise on his cheeks.  
“I suppose now would be a good time to talk about safe words,” Sportacus chuckled, tapping the man on the nose as he pulled away slightly. Robbie screwed up his face, cocking a brow with a slight frown.  
“The hell is a ‘safe word’?”  
“Well, when doing bondage and the like,” the elf gestured to the cuffs with a softened smile, obviously happy to explain, “Sometimes there’s roleplay involved. Like you ‘capturing’ me, for instance. A safe word is something I wouldn’t normally say to let you know if I’m ok with something happening, or not, without breaking the ‘scene’.”  
“And… asking if you’re ok normally would break this… scene?”  
“It can, if you’re wanting to really get into the idea. I like the stoplight method, personally. Green for good, Yellow for slow down, and Red for stop.”  
“So, what, I ask for a color if I’m about to, say, shove these cuffs on you and drag you over to my chair for a good fuck?”  
“That would be a definite green, Robbie,” the hero responded easily, eyes alight with amusement as Robbie’s blush returned with a vengeance. Sportacus continued, unperturbed by the quip, “You’re welcome to use them too, instead of me asking if you’re doing alright. Honestly I should have mentioned this sooner, considering.”  
Robbie floundered as he stood there, staring at his boyfriend and trying to process all of this. And he thought the conversations with the artist had been awkward.  
“So… green, yellow, and red, was it?” the villain finally muttered, raising a brow in question. The hero started to nod, and paused with a knowing smirk.  
“Oh, and I should add some sort of non-verbal cue as well. How’s three taps to the thigh?”  
“Why would you need - oh. _Ooh, riiight,”_ Robbie coughed into his fist while avoiding looking Sportacus in the eye. He heard the soft chuckle from the elf before he felt gentle fingers turn his head.  
“Too much, too fast?”  
“...It’s just new. I’ll figure it out,” the villain waved his free hand dismissively, sneering. His flailing hand was caught by the hero’s firm grip, lacing their fingers together before kissing the back of Robbie’s hand.  
“We can go as slow as you need, Robbie. I’m well aware I’m a bit more comfortable with most of this already.”  
“Comfortable is an understatement, Sportakinky,” Robbie snorted.  
“You like it,” Sportacus chuckled again, lips curling into a grin before he caught the villain’s mouth in a kiss. The taller man melted at the attention and parted his lips for the hero’s questing tongue with a soft sound.  
“Now,” the elf murmured as he broke the kiss, breath hot against Robbie as he barely pulled back enough to speak, “I believe there was something about you and the chair?”

After a bit of fumbling, some patient explaining, and several assurances, Robbie Rotten felt ready. He lounged comfortably in his orange armchair, still fully dressed, with his legs splayed as far apart as he could while he looked down at a kneeling Sportacus with a heated gaze.  
The hero was down to his undershirt, athletic pants, and boots with his wrists bound in the cold iron cuffs resting on his thighs, fingers clenched. The elf’s curly dark blonde hair and his pointed ears were on full display, though Sportacus had his head bowed to stare at the fuzzy square of carpet he was kneeling on.  
“...Color?” Robbie barely raised his voice, afraid to break the nicely coiled tension in the air.  
“Green,” the hero promptly replied. With that, the villain tipped forward, gripping Sportacus’ jaw with firm fingers to force the elf’s head up. He sneered at the other, raising a brow.  
“Finally caught you in a trap you won’t be able to weasel out of this time, Sportakook,” he gloated, sneer more teeth than smile. The hero met his grey eyes with a defiant tight-lipped expression, silent.  
“Oh? Silent treatment, hm? Eh, suit yourself,” Robbie shrugged, dropping the elf’s jaw to slide his fingers into those soft, curly tresses. A brief look of excitement broke through Sportacus’ facade before the hero schooled his expression back. Robbie didn’t disappoint; he quickly turned the gentle stroke into a tight fist, jerking the hero up by his hair and dragging a pained cry out of the other. Chain links clinked loudly in the quiet of the lair as Sportacus’ hands flew to the edge of the chair’s cushion for balance as he was forced to kneel higher.  
“I have other things for noisy sports elves to do with their mouths,” the villain hissed, unbuckling his waist-high belt one handed. Sportacus betrayed himself again as he absently licked his lips while Robbie pulled his garments down far enough to reveal his purple heart printed boxers and a very noticeable tent.  
“I believe you can guess where this is going, Sportadork? I’d strongly advise you to do as you’re told or I’ll just have to _take_ what I want.”  
The hero nodded once, trying to look fearful but his gaze was tellingly aroused. The villain snorted before pointedly tugging the elf closer by his hair, practically dropping the hero’s face in his lap. Sportacus bit back a groan and grabbed the man’s thighs with a loud clink of the cuffs’ chain to keep from face planting. Robbie’s grip loosened for a moment as he swallowed thickly.  
“Color?”  
“Still green,” Sportacus assured, flicking his eyes up to the villain’s before returning to his crotch. Robbie settled back in the armchair, draped his free hand over the arm of the chair, and sneered.  
“Suck me off,” he growled. The hero theatrically balked at the order, brows furrowing before he tentatively leaned in. He started to lift a hand to assist, but the villain swatted it away with another sneer and a roll of his eyes.  
“With your mouth _only,_ Elf.”  
Sportacus ducked his head as a slight flush rose on his cheeks and he choked down another traitorous moan. His fingers twitched against Robbie’s legs.  
“R-Robbie, this is - ” the hero’s token protest died as the villain’s grip tightened in his hair and jerked hard.  
“Did I stutter, Sportaflop? Get to it _or else.”_  
The elf hissed and nodded as best he could with the hand gripping his hair, earning a slight reprieve. Robbie’s grip loosened enough to let Sportacus lower his head, but he didn’t remove his fingers entirely from their new home. The hero swallowed slowly, lowering himself to tentatively nuzzle at man’s tented boxers. The villain sighed softly at the attention and let his head roll back against the chair to hide the beginnings of a blush, flexing his fingers to untangle them enough to card encouragingly through the abused locks.  
Sportacus couldn’t quite hide his rampant enthusiasm as he huffed out an excited breath, tilting up and taking the hem of Robbie’s boxers in his teeth. He carefully pulled back, freeing the villain’s erection with a choked groan from the man above. The hero hid a grin as he dove back in, nipping at the exposed pale flesh just above the hip. Robbie jerked, swallowing his moan as he trained a narrowed look at the smirking elf in his lap.  
“Cheeky little shit,” he hissed. Sportacus forced his expression to something a bit more contrite as he moved to hover over Robbie’s stiff length. The elf desperately wanted to drop down to the hilt as he knew he could, but he wanted to keep up appearances for the ‘scene’ even more. The hero could feel Robbie’s fingers twitching as he stalled, wondering if the villain would do it. He really wanted him to.  
“Keep stalling, Elf, and you’ll regret it.”  
There it was. Sportacus shot a look up at the dark haired man with a grin, licking his lips. He heard the sharp inhale Robbie took before the hissed whisper.  
“Color.”  
“Green,” the hero purred. The villain choked on a needy sound and slid both hands into the elf’s hair as his only warning. Sportacus willingly moved with the push, taking Robbie’s hard shaft into his mouth and down his throat with a muffled moan. He pressed his nose into the dark, wiry curls at the base and _swallowed._  
Robbie shuddered, the ‘scene’ entirely forgotten for a moment as his head hit the back of the chair with a harsh groan, his fingers helplessly tangled in Sportacus’ hair as the elf practically fucked himself on the villain’s length. He felt the tight curl of heat building in his belly and bit down on his lip to stifle whimpers and moans. Sportacus took advantage of his distracted boyfriend and pulled back with a wet pop to take a deep breath, wiping the drool from his mouth with a grin. The cold iron chain dragged across Robbie’s lap and the villain dared to crack open an eye to look down at the sight.  
“I didn’t say… you could stop,” Robbie huffed, no bite left to his absolutely wrecked voice from choking down all of his noises. The hero chuckled in response, flicking a challenging look back up at the man. Robbie’s hands reflexively tightened in the elf’s hair.  
“Fuck, Sport, don’t leave me hanging,” the villain broke, pleading. The elf took pity on his boyfriend and shifted to properly pin Robbie’s thighs to the cushion before taking his prize back into his mouth. Robbie dropped any pretense of his role, moaning openly as he was swallowed back down into that tight, wet heat. He half-praised and half-begged as his hips wantonly jerked against Sportacus’ hold.  
The hero would have grinned if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. Instead, the elf enthusiastically took the length down to the base and swallowed hard, dragging more wonderful noises out of the dark haired man until his breath hitched tellingly. 

Robbie saw stars as his eyes rolled back.

Sportacus reluctantly released the spent man after he whimpered from over stimulation, licking his abused lips with a pleased grin as he looked up at his boyfriend. Robbie let out a low sound, moving one hand to reach down until he found the metal links he was after.  
The villain snatched up the chain, hauling the hero up by his cuffed wrists and forcing the elf to climb into his lap or be pulled off his feet. Robbie draped the blonde’s arms over his own shoulders before dragging the hero in for a heated, desperate kiss. Sportacus moaned against his villain’s lips, parting his own for an insistent tongue as he gripped Robbie’s shoulders for balance. The chain was uncomfortably digging in between the cushy chair and his back, but the villain could not have cared less at the moment.  
“That,” Robbie panted as he broke the kiss, “was fucking hot.”  
Sportacus breathlessly chuckled, agreeing wholeheartedly. He shifted his weight absently, biting his lip as Robbie’s thigh brushed up against his neglected erection straining in his pants. The villain blinked, his attention snapping down to realize the elf was still left a bit wanting.  
“Well, can’t have that, now, can we?” Robbie murmured, smirking as he skated a hand down to palm the elf. Sportacus moaned, hips bucking forward mindlessly into the offered pressure. The villain wrapped his other arm around the hero’s back, pulling him into another open mouthed duel of tongues and needy sounds as he slipped his lowered hand past the hem of the athletic pants to wrap around the flushed length. Sportacus whined as he was pinned and stroked and kissed, closing his eyes when Robbie broke the kiss to nip his way down the hero’s exposed throat.  
“Surprised you didn’t finish,” Robbie teased, licking a hot stripe back up the tanned skin to the elf’s ear, “Expected to find you’d messed your pants after all that.”  
“Haah - not quite,” the hero gasped, breaking off into a moan as the villain’s teeth grazed his ear. Sportacus didn’t bother holding back, grinding his hips into Robbie’s grip with focused intent. He didn’t last much longer, burying his face in the villain’s shoulder with a choked sound as he came. Using the hero’s own dirtied shirt to wipe his hand off, Robbie smirked.  
“I’m gonna… just sit here a minute, okay?” Sportacus grunted hoarsely, muffled by the man’s shoulder as the villain chuckled softly, reaching up to gently card his fingers through the thoroughly abused blonde locks.

Robbie finally had to reluctantly force Sportacus to move a few moments later or else his legs were going to fall asleep. He gently released the catch on the cuffs, setting the restraints aside before he rubbed his thumbs over the hero’s stiff wrists. Thanks to the soft lining, there was nothing more than a little light bruising Sportacus assured would be covered by his bracers. A glass of water was offered for the abused throat.  
Satisfied and spent, hero and villain tiredly stripped off what was left of their clothes and stumbled to the lair’s bed, collapsing in a heap of limbs and gentle kisses until they both fell asleep.

And if Sportacus was still a touch hoarse the next day, Robbie kindly didn’t tease the elf about it. At least not in front of the brats.


	6. The Little Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blindfolds and cuffs and orgasms, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself about the delay.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter of this sexfest!

A low, pleased sound escaped Sportacus’ slightly parted lips. Calloused hands pinned his twitching hips to the bed while a warm mouth pressed a kiss to his straining thigh. The harsh clink of metal on metal halted the elf’s attempt to move his hands from their iron prison over his head. 

All the hero could do was squirm at the villain’s mercy, blinded by the soft thick cloth firmly tied around his head. Sportacus let his tongue flick out to wet his dry lips.  
“Hanging in there, Sport?” Robbie smirked against tanned skin, looking up at the trussed and blindfolded elf in his bed. He got a rough chuckle in response.  
“Still Green, promise.”  
“Good, ‘cause I’m not done with you just yet,” the villain purred, shifting his weight onto his knees. Sportacus presented quite the sight splayed out with the scrap of dark purple cloth covering his pretty blue eyes and naught much else covering his muscled form. Robbie pressed a kiss to the taunt abs below him, earning a soft hiss as they reflexively rippled.  
Another rather strained part of the hero’s anatomy twitched tellingly and the dark haired man snorted. He finally obliged by wrapping a hand loosely around Sportacus’ weeping erection, obviously long ignored and desperate for attention. The elf bucked up with a sharp sound before melting into a long, low moan as Robbie gave a few slow strokes.

Sportacus stopped himself just short of whining when the villain pulled away, ceasing all contact.  
“Hm, what to do with you, Sportacutie,” Robbie teasingly asked from somewhere to Sportacus’ right, chuckling when the hero tilted his head toward the sound of his voice. He teasingly trailed the tips of his fingers down a bare leg before cupping the elf’s cuffed ankle, toying with the leather strap.  
“All trussed up and _aching,_ poor hero. What do you think? Should I give you a hand?”  
“Please,” Sportacus groaned, “please, Robbie, anything.”  
“That’s an awfully big offer,” the villain sneered. “Maybe I just wanna keep you like this, hm? Needy and begging for something you won’t get?”  
Sportacus openly whined at that. Honestly, Robbie likely could keep his elf at the edge of pleasure for hours still. Good ol’ elven stamina. But, that wasn’t really what he wanted tonight.  
“Or maybe I won’t. Not like you have much say in it, do you?”  
“ _Robbie…_ ”  
Oh, hearing Sportacus say his name in that need filled tone did things for the villain. Good, spine tingly things.

Without warning, Robbie slid back into his spot between the hero’s spread thighs and took Sportacus into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. The elf cried out, moaning as he clenched his fingers around the iron chain between his cuffs. He couldn’t move much beyond little aborted bucks of his hips, and even then Robbie pinned him down with little effort as he crept further down the hero’s need. He still couldn’t fully deepthroat the other and it was a damn shame. Ah well, more things to work up to in the future. The villain smirked around his mouthful at the thought.  
“Robbie! Ahm - shit - please!” Sportacus arched as much as he could in his restraints. Robbie pressed his tongue just under the sensitive head. Another sharp keen escaped his willing captive. Content with driving the hero to ruin, the villain snaked a hand over to snag a small tub and coated his fingers in lube before bringing them back to tease lower. Sportacus bit his lip, wishing he could press into the teasing fingers and hurry things along.  
Robbie, however, had no such compulsion to rush. He slid a single finger over the sensitive entrance, coating the area liberally a few times more than strictly needed. Sportacus strained against his bindings, whimpering. The villain finally pressed that single finger inside, just to the first knuckle. He teased a little wriggle before pulling back out and returned to rubbing around the overly slicked entrance. Such a tease.

“R-robbie, Yellow - ”

The elf barely finished speaking before he felt every movement stop immediately. Robbie released his prize with a soft, wet pop and shot a concerned glance up the gasping hero’s body.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing - just - fuck, I was gonna… too soon,” Sportacus managed, gasping harshly as he tried to will the coiled heat in his belly to slow. Robbie choked out a soft chuckle.  
“So what? I could just work you up again, no skin off my back if you blow early.”  
The elf couldn’t help the little laugh that bubbled out of him at the villain’s crude remark. He shook his head, smiling fondly in Robbie’s general direction.  
“I don’t want to ruin your game, Robbie.”  
“Game, schmame. I’m enjoying this whether I ‘win’ or not.” Robbie punctuated his words with another gentle kiss to Sportacus’ thigh and nothing more. They were still on Yellow, after all. The hero gave a telling little shudder before he let out a harsh breath.  
“If you’re sure...”  
“Of course I’m sure,” the villain quipped, smirking despite Sportacus being unable to see. The elf snorted softly, dropping his head back down to the pillow.  
“Green, then.”

Robbie eagerly slid his oiled fingers back down to resume his teasing as soon as he got the hero’s permission. Sportacus hissed pleasurably before biting down on his lip. The villain licked his own lips at the sight. He slowly pressed his finger back inside the other, knowing full well how disastrously close the elf was thanks to his confession. The elf’s hips bucked wantonly as he muffled a moan.  
“Don’t stifle yourself, you kangaroo,” Robbie playfully admonished. The dark haired man waited until Sportacus dutifully released his lip to press a second finger inside. The hero jerked and groaned, sending his shackles clinking away merrily. Robbie chuckled.  
“Much better.”  
“You’re such a - a bastard,” the elf panted, though his tone was entirely fond. The villain’s mock affronted look went entirely wasted on the blindfolded sports elf.  
“Villain,” Robbie corrected with a sneer. He pointedly crooked his fingers and reveled in the high, sharp sound that ripped out of his bound boyfriend. The villain finally wrapped his free hand around Sportacus’ length, stroking in time with the thrusts of his fingers. The hero practically whimpered. Robbie smirked and twisted his wrist just so on the upstroke right as he thrust his fingers in as deep as he could.  
“Robbie!” Sportacus gasped, arching as much as he could restrained. Another rough stroke and the elf released everything with a low moan.

“Well, that was a sight,” the villain’s flippant quip lost some of its bite at how raw Robbie sounded. The hero offered a quirked smile in return as he collapsed bonelessly to the bed with the soft clink of metal. Robbie chuckled softly and sat back on his knees, absently wiping his hands clean on the sheets.  
“So, feeling up for a second go? Or do you need a minute?”  
Sportacus huffed pointedly. If he hadn’t been blindfolded, he likely would have given his boyfriend a Look.  
“A minute, please.”  
“What? I can’t believe you. Are you really a sports elf?” Robbie teased, knowing he was getting glared at.  
“Elves need a minute after an intense workout too, Robbie.”  
“I’m still gonna give you shit, Sport.”  
“You wouldn’t be a proper villain if you didn’t, I suppose,” the hero allowed with a fond smile. Robbie clicked his tongue pointedly. He leaned back and unlatched the leather cuffs around Sportacus’ ankles, fingers gently rubbing the feeling back into the elf’s extremities. Sportacus groaned as the villain massaged his freed lower limbs.  
“Oh, that’s - well, really nice, but I thought you weren’t done with me..?”  
“I’m not,” Robbie answered easily, fingers still pressing into all the right places. The hero snorted, but didn’t further question the whims of his villainous boyfriend. 

The elf finally felt a playful smack to his calf after calloused hands dropped his other foot to the bed.  
“Spread ‘em, Sport,” the villain instructed. Sportacus complied, gasping softly as he felt Robbie’s hands ghost up his splayed thighs and nails grazed his hips. Teeth nipped a path up after his hands before a warm and wet tongue soothed back over the slightly red marks.  
The elf felt the telling twitch of his renewing interest just before the dark haired man wrapped his fingers around the slowly growing erection.  
“Let’s see, what _do_ I want to do with you?” Robbie mused aloud, stroking his captive to full hardness. Sportacus choked off a low moan and swallowed thickly in anticipation.  
“Fuck me,” The blond groaned out as a suggestion. Robbie chuckled.  
“Demanding for a tied up hero, aren’t you?”  
“Just voicing what you really want,” the elf cheekily replied. He gasped and arched as the villain stroked a finger across his still slicked hole in retaliation.  
“Entirely selflessly, of course, hm?”  
“May - haah - maybe.”  
“Why don’t I believe you?” Robbie sneered. He didn’t wait for a reply from the bound hero before he easily slid two fingers back inside the other male and gave a pointed thrust. Sportacus moaned, jerking his cuffed hands sharply. No more sass coming out of him, Robbie thought as he smirked. He shifted his thrusts to a smoother rhythm, adding in a few scissoring motions until he could fit a third finger.  
“Still Green?”  
Sportacus hissed out an affirmative. Robbie chuckled and pulled his fingers free, giving himself a few quick strokes to slick himself with the excess. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to the hero’s exposed clavicle. The elf groaned, rocking up against the villain’s thin bulk wantonly.  
“I’ve got you, patience,” Robbie murmured against sweat slicked skin. Sportacus may have grumbled something mildly unflattering. The villain ignored it in favor of leaning further up to ghost his hot breath against a pointed ear. That got him a very needy sound and muscled legs suddenly wrapped tightly around his hips. Robbie snorted and shook his head, but he got the hint. Just as he took himself in hand and pressed forward with a groan, he nipped at the hero’s sensitive ear. Sportacus moaned and arched, his legs’ grip forcing the villain forward with a grunt and a choked moan of his own.  
“Faah - shit, Sport, gimme a damn minute,” Robbie hissed between clenched teeth, fingers gripping the sheets tightly as he willed himself not to finish on the spot. He glared down at the blindfolded elf as the other laughed breathlessly.  
“Fair turnabout,” Sportacus managed with a gasp, wriggling his hips playfully. The villain gave a warning nip to the hero’s other ear, chasing the light pain with a hot swipe of his tongue in retaliation. Sportacus moaned wantonly and grumbled as his attempt to wrap his arms around his boyfriend was thwarted by the iron cuffs once again. Robbie smirked knowingly.  
“Forgot, did you?”  
“Well, if you’d _move,_ I wouldn’t be so antsy,” the hero quipped, a bit breathless. The villain scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“Which one of us is the brat again?” The taller of the two muttered mostly to himself. Before Sportacus could retort, Robbie purposefully rocked his hips forward. A choked sound escaped the elf. His thighs tightened around Robbie’s waist as he hooked his ankles together. The villain sneered triumphantly as he braced himself on his arms and started a rough rhythm of thrusts, sure neither of them were going to last long at this rate. His lips sought out his willing captive’s and he happily swallowed the hero’s next moan in a sloppy kiss.  
Lips parted, tongues dueled, and hot breaths were traded back and forth between need filled sounds. Robbie lost any sense of rhythm to his movements. Sportacus arched and bucked and gripped the chain of his cuffs with desperate fingers. The villain shifted to press hot open-mouthed kisses along the hero’s jaw. The elf groaned between harsh breaths, rolling his head back to give Robbie more room to work.  
“Robbie - Robbie, I’m gonna - ”  
“I’m close too,” Robbie hissed in return, nipping Sportacus’ ear lobe sharply. The elf jerked and moaned, rolling his hips up against the villain’s erratic thrusts. Robbie answered with his own choked groan. He snaked a hand down between them and took his boyfriend in hand. The hero bucked and whined, feeling the coil of raw heat tighten in his belly just as the villain buried his face in Sport’s throat and gave his last, spilling inside and collapsing with a low groan. 

Both laid there for a long moment, panting against each other’s sweat-soaked skin before Sportacus let out a rough huff. Robbie snorted, smirking tiredly as he reached up and relieved the other of his blindfold. Blue eyes blinked against the soft light in the bedroom before alighting on the man collapsed on top of him.  
“Lemme down, I wanna hold you,” the hero muttered pleadingly. Robbie sighed, rolling his eyes, but he did reach up and flick the quick release to the cuffs and then let them fall heavily to the bed, forgotten. Sportacus happily wrapped his freed arms around the taller villain and snuggled into his boney shoulder.  
“Like that, did you?”  
“I like everything we do together, Robbie. Just like I like you. A whole lot.”

The villain was awfully glad the hero couldn’t see his happy grin and deeply flushed cheeks at that.  
“I… I like you too, Sportacus. A whole lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, yes, this is the end. My brain has been an absolute brute trying to wring anymore chapters out of it for Lazytown.
> 
> If You enjoyed this blatant excuse for soft loving bondage and a sassy hero dealing with his overly theatrical mess of a villain, drop me a word! I will always pop back to answer a comment.
> 
> Thank! :)


End file.
